Phase locked loop (“PLL”) circuits have been used extensively in analog electrical systems and communication systems. In today's high performance systems operating within increasingly stringent timing constraints, PLL circuits have also been used in digital electronic circuits and/or mixed-signal (i.e., analog and digital) circuits. For example, a PLL circuit that serves as a clock signal distributer is commonly included in a system-on-chip (SoC) circuit to be used in a variety of applications such as, for example, automotive applications (e.g., Automotive Safety Integrity Level (ASIL) applications), Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), etc.
Some key advantages that a PLL circuit brings to clock distribution are phase/delay compensation, frequency multiplication and duty cycle correction. A PLL circuit enables a periodic signal or a clock signal to be phase-aligned with frequency multiples of a reference clock signal. As the name (i.e., phase locked) implies, an output of the PLL circuit locks onto the incoming reference clock signal and generates a periodic output signal with a frequency equal to the average frequency of the reference clock signal. When the PLL output signal (i.e., the output of the PLL circuit) tracks the reference clock signal such that a difference between a phase of the PLL output signal and a phase of the reference clock signal is constant over time, the PLL circuit is said to be “locked.”